bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Alice
is the primary antagonist in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. She is the physical form of Alice Angel. Background Description "Alice" is a young woman appearing as a hybrid of Alice Angel and a human being with shoulder-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wears an angel halo which is melted into her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress with a white bow on the back of her skirt, and also a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white hand gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice, she wears a pair of long black socks for her legs and Mary Jane-style shoes. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow. The left side of her face looks rather a bit repulsive yet demonic and melted, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket. Personality Although it is not known what her personality in the show is like, her physical form is shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. "Alice" is sadistic, demanding Henry to kill the Searchers. When it seemed she was going to let Henry go free, she drops her facade and reveals herself as a very demanding and persistent monster. "Alice" is obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and will do anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker "puppets" she has harvested, as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles", possibility where she was born from. She has been shown to hate "Bendy", who hates it when she destroys his cutouts. Thus, debunking that "Bendy" and "Alice" are not in a lovey-dovey relationship. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Her humming is first heard briefly when moving closer to the stairs of the Heavenly Toys room. In Alice's room, she made her first appearance from inside the booth room after the "I'm Alice Angel" song ends, screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" in a fit of frustration while banging on the window and then breaking a hole from it before disappearing. On Level 9, she is seen torturing a Piper via electrocution when Henry enters her room. She contemplates killing him, and tells Henry about her creation where she first starts out as a "wiggling, pussing, shapless slug" created from the overflow of ink until she presumably harvest the clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker which causes her to turn into an almost perfect human form. Eventually, she determines Henry to be of use, and promises to send him back up, but only if he completes certain tasks. "Alice's" tasks include collecting machinery parts, collecting extra ink from the Swollen Searchers, destroying Bendy cutouts (for the purpose of spiting "Bendy"), defending her room from the Butcher Gang, and collecting hearts from the Inky Abyss. While Henry is embarking on these tasks, "Alice" will speak of "Bendy", and advise Henry on hiding. Once all of her tasks are completed, "Alice" will allow Henry to go back onto the lift with Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, and accuses him of stealing from her. "Alice" then demands that he give Boris to her, as his insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, "Alice" will sneak up on Boris, who is tending to Henry, and kidnap him, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. In the after credit image for the "Path of the Angel", Boris is tied up, with "Alice" preparing to kill him with a axe. Chapter 4 It is presumably that she will be back in Chapter 4. Trivia * At the end of Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Alice's" singing is heard. * She is the only character to be voiced by two people. Lauren Synger voices the echo for "Alice's" voice to make her sound demonic. * "Alice" is the second hybrid in the game, after "Bendy". * It is evident throughout the chapter that "Alice" is rivals with "Bendy", as she asks Henry to destroy Bendy cutouts as one of her tasks. Additionally, she also warns Henry to hide from "Bendy". * In the end of Chapter 3, "Alice" say "No, Henry! I know who you are, and I know why you're here!", which makes her the only character in game to call Henry by his own name. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Female Characters